serienwikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jon Cryer
thumbGeboren am:Freitag, 16.April 1965 in New York, New York, USA Jon Cryer ist geboren im Sternzeichen: Widder Jon Cryer ist in New York als Jonathan Niven Cryer am 16. April 1965 zur Welt gekommen. Das Schauspieltalent liegt ihm in Blut, denn seine Eltern sind aus dem Showbusiness. Seine Mutter''' Gretchen Cryer'ist Dramaturgin, Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Sein Vater Donald David Cryer ist Sänger und Schauspieler. Cryer hat zwei Schwestern, Robin und Shelley. Mit zwölf Jahren hat er entschieden Schauspieler zu werden und nahm als Teenager Sommerkurse an der Stagedoor Manor. Nach dem Abschluss der Highschool im Jahre 1983 ging er nach London, um Schauspiel an der Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts zu studieren. Sein Schauspieldebüt machte er 1984 mit einer Hauptrolle in der romantischen KomödieEine starke Nummer an der Seite von Demi Moore. Bereits zwei Jahre später kam sein Durchbruch mit der Rolle von Phil „Duckie“ Dale in dem erfolgreichen Teenie-Film Pretty in Pink, der ihm viele weibliche Fans bescherte. Danach folgten weitere Kinorollen, wie die des Bösewichts Lenny Luthor in Superman IV - Die Welt am Abgrund (1987) nebenChristopher Reeve. 1989 dann seine erste Serienhauptrolle in der kurzlebigen Comedy The Famous Teddy Z. Ein Jahr später lernte er bei den Dreharbeiten zu dem BlockbusterHot Shots! seinen späteren Serienbruder Charlie Sheen kennen. Filmografie *1984: Eine starke Nummer ''(No Small Affair) *1985: In der Mittagsglut (Noon Wine, Fernsehfilm) *1985: Black Cats/ Cool und abgefahren (O.C. and Stiggs) *1986: Pretty in Pink *1986: Unglaubliche Geschichten (Steven Spielberg’s Amazing Stories, Fernsehserie) *1987: Morgan räumt auf (Morgan Stewart’s Coming Home) *1987: Superman IV – Die Welt am Abgrund (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace) *1987: Dudes – Halt mich fest, die Wüste bebt! (Dudes) *1987: Inkognito (Hiding Out) *1988: Rap Master Ronnie: A Report Card *1989: Todes-Show (Penn & Teller Get Killed) *1989–1990: Teddy Z (The Famous Teddy Z, Fernsehserie) *1991: Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme *1993: Mein täglicher Mord (Heads, Fernsehfilm) *1993: The Waiter *1995–1996: Partners (Fernsehserie) *1996: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Fernsehserie, eine Folge) *1996: Die Sache mit den Frauen (The Pompatus of Love) *1997: Glam *1997: It’s Good to Be King (Fernsehserie) *1997: Plan B – Für besondere Fälle *1997: Dharma & Greg (Fernsehserie) *1998: Went to Coney Island on a Mission from God … Be Back by Five *1998: Alles rein persönlich (Getting Personal, Fernsehserie, 17 Episoden) *1998: Der Guru (Holy Man) *1998: Mr. Show with Bob and David (Fernsehserie) *1998: Ein Trio zum Anbeißen (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place ,Fernsehserie) *2000–2001: Der Club der nicht ganz Dichten (The Trouble With Normal, Fernsehserie) *2000: Clayton (Kurzfilm) *2000: Family Guy (Fernsehserie, Stimme) *2002: Die Welt und Andy Richter (Andy Richter Controls the Universe, Fernsehserie) *2002: Practice – Die Anwälte (The Practice, Fernsehserie) *2003: Hey Joel (Fernsehserie) *2003: Becker (Fernsehserie) *2003–2004: Stripperella (Fernsehserie, drei Episoden) *2003-2015: Two and a Half Men (Fernsehserie) *2004: The Metro Chase (Fernsehfilm) *2005–2006: Danny Phantom (Fernsehserie, Stimme) *2006–2009: American Dad (Fernsehserie, Stimme) *2008: Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs & a Baby (Stimme) *2008: Tortured *2008: Stay Cool – Feuer & Flamme (Stay Cool) *2009: Weather Girl *2009: Das Geheimnis des Regenbogensteins (Shorts) *2010: Hannah Montana (Fernsehserie, zwei Episoden) *2010: Stichtag (Due Date) *2011: Company *2011: Ass Backwards *2013: Mom (Fernsehserie, Episode 1x01) Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Mann